Scènes de ménage
by adary
Summary: Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus drôle que la bonne vieille rivalité franco-britannique.
1. Le Concorde

**2 mars 1969 – Toulouse, France**

 **Projet Concorde, ou ''comment essayer de contrer la suprématie américaine dans l'aéronautique''**

Les deux hommes étaient calmement assis derrière l'énorme vitre à travers laquelle ils observaient la foule affairée autour de l'avion supersonique, réglant les derniers détails avant le décollage. Ce projet commun faisait suite à ce que l'on pouvait communément appeler 'des tentatives infructueuses qu'on préfère oublier' qu'ils avaient menées chacun de leur côté et dont les coûts avaient été si élevés qu'ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de les arrêter. Leurs gouvernements respectifs les avaient par la suite enjoints (à savoir _forcés_ ) à travailler (pour leur plus grand malheur) ensemble, d'où la situation actuelle. Finissant de siroter sa tasse de thé, Arthur se rappela soudain d'un détail qui pouvait avoir son importance et se tourna vers son homologue Français :

''Au fait, comment allons-nous l'appeler ? Je veux dire, définitivement ?''

''Le Concorde, cela va de soi,'' répondit l'autre homme sans détourner les yeux de leur avion chéri.

La réponse ne plut visiblement pas à Arthur, qui fronça les sourcils.

''Non, je n'aime pas la manière dont ça sonne. Trop français. Je pense que « Concord », sans le 'e' final, ferait un bien meilleur nom.''

''Non, et je ne céderai pas là-dessus. Ce sera Concorde,'' répliqua Francis en accentuant la lettre finale et en jetant un coup d'œil méfiant à son compagnon Britannique, dont le visage devenait de plus en plus rouge sous le coup de l'énervement.

''Je préfère Concord !'' s'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement.

''Peut-être, mais l'avion sera le Concorde ! Si tu n'es pas content, libre à toi de faire plus ample connaissance avec le canapé pour les prochains mois.''

L'Anglais se rassit brutalement et croisa les bras avec une moue boudeuse. Après quelques secondes de silence il maugréa :

''Très bien, dans ce cas. Concorde s'écrira avec un 'e', mais seulement parce que le 'e' signifie Excellence, England et Entente, que l'on soit bien d'accord là-dessus, pas parce que je n'ai pas envie de dormir tout seul.'' (1)

Francis ne répondit pas, mais son petit sourire satisfait parlait à sa place. Ce sourire déplut fortement à Arthur qui se sentit étrangement obligé de lancer une pique au Français en contrepartie. Il se détendit dans son siège et lança sur le ton de la conversation :

''Quand même, je dois avouer que tu m'épates sur ce coup-là, frog. Qui aurait cru que tu y connaissais quelque chose à la physique ?'' Il fut ravi de constater que le poisson mordit immédiatement à l'hameçon.

''Je te demande pardon ?'' s'exclama Francis, outré. ''J'ai fait beaucoup de découvertes scientifiques ! Tu apprendras que Pierre et Marie Curie…''

''Marie Curie était d'origine Polonaise en passant…'' répliqua le Britannique en faisant semblant de bâiller.

''Soit" concéda Francis, ''Mais Évariste Gallois était quant à lui bien Français, et c'était un brillant mathématicien qui…''

''Est décédé à l'âge de vingt ans dans un duel galant. Oui. Il n'y a que vous pour faire ça.'' Arthur en eut les larmes aux yeux à force de se retenir de rire.

''Eh bien, la physique de Descartes…''

''Fut surpassée par celle de Newton, nous le savons tous...''

''La découverte de Neptune…''

''Francis, _J'ai_ découvert Neptune." (2)

Un silence lourd, très lourd, s'installa dans la salle qui n'était (fort heureusement) occupée que par les deux hommes. Francis se tourna lentement vers son compagnon, un sourire douloureusement forcé sur son visage crispé.

''Tu es mignon Arthur, mais tu peux toujours rêver. C'est moi qui ai découvert Neptune.''

 _Au diable le flegme britannique_. L'Anglais, irrité au possible, décolla de son siège et attrapa le Français par le col de sa chemise pour lui hurler au visage :

''J'ai découvert Neptune en premier ! J'avais fait tous les calculs bien avant toi, parce que toi tu étais à la ramasse comme d'habitude !''

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire sortir le Français de ses gonds et il se jeta sur son homologue britannique, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire tomber au sol.

''Tiens, mais revoilà monsieur-je-pète-plus-haut-que-mon-cul-et-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde ! À se demander comment tu fais pour marcher avec ces piliers qui te servent de chevilles !''

''Moi arrogant ? Tu plaisantes j'espère, c'est toi qui te prends pour le maître du monde ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'un Français arrogant est un putain de pléonasme !''

Leur querelle fut soudain interrompue par un bruit de tous les diables accompagné de forts tremblements. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard ébahi avant de se relever précipitamment tout en se poussant mutuellement, et ce pour découvrir que la source du vacarme n'était plus qu'un petit point haut dans le ciel. Ils contemplèrent bouche-bée le petit point pendant quelques secondes puis sortirent finalement de leur torpeur.

''Imbécile ! Tu nous as fait rater le décollage ! Le tout premier décollage du Concorde avec ton fichu 'e' !''

''Ah parce que c'est de MA faute ? Si tu n'étais pas abonné à l'idiotie nous n'aurions même pas eu cette discussion !''

''Excuse-moi je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, j'ai oublié mon dictionnaire anglais/débile à la maison !''

Et les deux hommes se remirent à se taper dessus, parce que visiblement c'était tellement plus amusant que de discuter dans le calme.

* * *

(1) On doit cette déclaration (du moins la première partie) au Ministre Britannique de la Technologie Tony Benn pour mettre fin à la polémique entre 'Concord' et 'Concorde'

(2) La découverte de Neptune est un sujet de controverse récurrent entre l'Angleterre et la France. Certaines sources affirment que John Couch Adams a effectué des calculs antérieurs à ceux d'Urbain Le Verrier, d'autres que la découverte doit revenir à Le Verrier, d'autres qu'il s'agit d'une découverte anglo-franco-allemande car Johann Gottfried Gall s'est servi de leurs calculs en 1846 pour trouver la position exacte.  
Aujourd'hui la découverte de Neptune est plus ou moins (ça dépend de quel côté de la Manche on se trouve) créditée à John Couch Adams et à Urbain Le Verrier car leurs travaux se sont fait simultanément. Néanmoins le tout premier à avoir observé la planète reste l'Italien Galileo Galilei.

J'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport aux faits historiques, rien de bien méchant, mais je m'en excuse !


	2. Documentaire animalier

On peut entendre distinctement l'écran de la caméra qui s'allume et un raclement de gorge. Un salon modeste apparaît à l'image dans lequel résonne la voix-off.

''Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une espèce animale particulièrement étrange, que l'on appelle le Français. Le Français est une espèce animale omnivore vivant principalement dans l'ouest de l'Europe, là où le climat est tempéré.''

La caméra fait un zoom vers la cuisine dans laquelle on peut voir de dos un homme, ses cheveux blonds noués en queue de cheval, en train d'éplucher des pommes de terre.

''Ses activités principales consistent à fumer, faire grève et cuisiner comme vous pouvez le constater à l'écran. Sa nourriture, quant à elle, est principalement composée de grenouilles, d'escargots et de fromage. Il a bien su s'adapter à son environnement en mettant notamment en place des moyens de défense effroyables permettant d'éloigner le plus coriace des prédateurs. Il y a, entre autres, l'odeur corporelle et une expression agressive qui vous invite fortement à ne pas le déranger. Vous pouvez ici observer un Français en train d'évoluer dans son milieu naturel, c'est-à-dire la cuisine. Vous serez sans aucun doute surpris d'apprendre que c'est dans cette pièce que le Français a perfectionné une de ses armes les plus redoutables, capable d'attirer des masses entières d'individus venant des quatre coins de la planète et, par l'intermédiaire de l'estomac, de se frayer un chemin vers votre co…''

L'écran fut soudainement noir, il y eut un bip sonore et un ''mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?'' avant que l'image ne réapparaisse, laissant voir des marches d'escalier et le début d'un couloir lumineux.

''Nous allons à présent pénétrer dans un lieu extrêmement dangereux, qui est la chambre. Le Français peut y passer beaucoup de temps puisque qu'il ne travaille que très peu d'heures dans la semaine. Mais ne pensez surtout pas qu'il se sert de la chambre que pour dormir, ça je peux en témoigner, et …''

Écran noir. Nouveau raclement de gorge.

''Bref. Vous pouvez ici contempler la penderie. Sa taille peut vous impressionner, mais c'est en réalité le minimum syndical pour qu'elle puisse contenir toutes les affaires du Français lambda. Comme vous pouvez le constater, la plupart des vêtements sont des costumes, chemises et vestes de marque, parce que le Français aime prendre soin de son apparence. Pourquoi vous demanderez-vous ? Tout simplement parce qu'il aime être admiré, vous répondrais-je. Et il faut avouer que cette tactique fonctionne très bien-''

Écran de nouveau noir. On peut entendre en fond le bruit d'un objet lourd percutant un mur suivi d'un léger cri de douleur. La caméra sort de la chambre pour longer le couloir.

''Nous allons à présent pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Sur ces étagères vous pouvez apercevoir de nombreux produits, dont certains censés se trouver dans les salles de bain des demoiselles. Ceci n'est pas étonnant car le Français aime entretenir un aspect androgyne, et de ce fait il consacre une importante part de son budget mensuel à l'achat de tels produits. Je vous invite maintenant à descendre dans le salon, pour que nous puissions avoir un aperçu de la bibliothèque. En effet cette étrange espèce aime se donner un côté cultivé et est particulièrement fière de ses écrivains et de ses poètes, comme en témoignent tous ces ouvrages. Vous remarquerez aussi qu'aucun de ces auteurs n'est encore vivant aujourd'hui, à croire que le genre a du mal à se renouveler…''

On peut voir à l'écran les étagères défiler les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce que la caméra s'arrête au niveau des disques. La voix-off reprend.

''Et ceci est aussi valable pour la musique. Seules la musique classique et quelques chansons précises ont réussi à se faire connaître à l'international. Aujourd'hui, les seuls groupes qui fonctionnent à l'étranger sont ceux qui chantent en anglais, on se demande bien pourquoi…''

Un léger rire se fait entendre, et le cameraman se remet à marcher.

''Il semblerait que notre sujet d'étude a déserté la cuisine pour un petit moment, nous allons pouvoir en profiter pour y jeter un coup d'œil discrètement. Vous voyez tous ces instruments de torture, bien alignés les uns à côté des autres ? Je n'en connais même pas la moitié. Je ne peux qu'imaginer l'effroi de leurs nombreuses victimes, comme feues ces pommes de terre en train de bouillir dans l'eau…''

Un bras apparaît à l'écran pour ouvrir différents placards.

''Le Français ne se nourrit évidemment pas que de fromage, de grenouilles et d'escargots. Son alimentation est en fait assez variée mais reste très étrange pour les êtres normaux comme vous et moi.''

La caméra se tourne doucement vers le réfrigérateur et un bras apparaît de nouveau à l'écran pour en ouvrir la porte.

''Ici sont conservés certains des aliments composant son régime de base. Œufs, jambon, beurre, lait, et- mais qu'est-ce que...''

On peut désormais voir une main écartant les différents produits, en renversant certains, ne les remettant pas en place. La porte du frigo est refermée brusquement, la caméra se dirige rapidement vers la poubelle dont le couvercle est relevé avec plus de force que nécessaire. On peut entendre une exclamation horrifiée suivie de quelque chose qui s'apparente à un sanglot puis un éclat de rage et enfin le bruit d'un couvercle métallique violemment rabattu. La caméra est brusquement posée sur l'établi et on peut voir un homme sortir comme une furie de la cuisine en criant.

''FRANCIS ! Ramène tes fesses de batracien sur le champ et dis-moi pourquoi tu as osé jeter mes scones à la poubelle !''

Une explication à peine audible suivie d'un hurlement.

''Horribles ? C'est toi l'horrible personnage dans toute cette histoire, je te déteste, tu m'entends ? Je te D-É-T-E-S-T-E !''

Une réponse de nouveau imperceptible, puis une voix qui s'est sensiblement calmée mais reste néanmoins boudeuse.

''Pff. Comme tu veux. Mais ça a intérêt à en valoir le coup.''

Un léger silence, puis un éclat de rire.

''Très bien, tu es pardonné.''


	3. Une affaire de chocolat

**1973, Sommet mondial – Bruxelles, Belgique**

Le palais de Justice de Bruxelles était un édifice remarquable, conçu en 1862 par l'architecte Belge Joseph Poelaert dans un style néo-classique. Ce bâtiment avait la réputation d'être le plus grand construit au cours du XIXème siècle, et l'intérieur avait de quoi en stupéfier plus d'un, avec ses colonnades titanesques, ses pilastres, et ses entablements. De plus, ce bâtiment pouvait se targuer d'avoir survécu à un incendie ayant ravagé la précédente coupole et une explosion d'un missile V1 en 1944. Mais hélas, malgré tous ces défis surmontés au cours des années, rien n'avait pu le préparer à la tornade Anglaise qu'il avait accueilli ce jour-là.

Des pas pressés résonnèrent contre les énormes dalles du grand couloir vide menant à la salle de conférence.

''Non mais ce n'est pas possible, je rêve ! FRANCIS !'' s'écria un certain Britannique en ouvrant la porte à la volée, faisant fi des dizaines de regards surpris qui se fixèrent sur lui.

Le concerné était actuellement plongé dans un débat animé avec Alfred sur l'éventuelle transformation de la ''Press Week'' en Semaine de la Mode. Étonné par le soudain silence ambiant il tourna la tête vers la cause de celui-ci, et eut un grand sourire aux lèvres.

''Bonjour Arthur ! Tu t'es finalement décidé à te joindre à nous ?''

''Artyyy,'' s'exclama en même temps Alfred en se jetant sur le nouveau venu. ''Tu as vu mes nouvelles-'' mais le Britannique l'ignora, tant il était occupé à fusiller le Français du regard.

''Comment oses-tu ?'' siffla-t-il avec tout le venin dont il était capable.

''Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? T'avoir une fois de plus battu au football ? Insulté Big Ben ?''

Ce fut le moment que choisit Prussia pour se réveiller, et il donna un coup de coude à son voisin Espagnol qui s'était lui aussi assoupi sur la table, parce que franchement quelle idée d'organiser un meeting pendant l'heure de la Siesta ?

''Antonio, réveille-toi, ces deux-là ont recommencé leur parade nuptiale ! J'ouvre les paris, cinquante euros sur Francis !''

''P'tit joueur,'' railla Scotland. ''Moi je mise cent livres sur mon chieur de petit frère.''

''Ok Gilbert, je te suis !'' lança Elizaveta.

''Vous êtes complètement fous, vous les européens…'' maugréa India, avant d'ajouter ''deux milles roupies sur England.''

Celui-ci était présentement en train d'essayer d'étouffer Francis avec ses cheveux, sans aucun succès.

''Tu… tu as refusé la vente de mon chocolat ! Je sais que tu n'es pas le premier à te jeter sur mes plats mais… tu as osé refuser de vendre du putain de chocolat Anglais ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ne se passe pas correctement dans ton putain de cerveau ?''

''Oh, tu veux parler de ce Dairy Milk de Cadbury ? Voyons Arthur, essaie de te mettre à ma place, repense à tous tes exploits culinaires et essaie de comprendre pourquoi je peux éprouver certains scrupules à vendre un… un _aliment_ provenant de chez toi !

''Mais tu te fiches de…''

Le pauvre homme ne trouvait même plus ses mots tant il était outré. Il se tourna brusquement vers leurs compagnons européens :

''Et vous, vous êtes d'accord avec ça ?''

Certains firent la sourde oreille, d'autres se prirent d'une passion soudaine pour les moulures du plafond. Après s'être rapidement concertés du regard, Antonio et Feliciano hochèrent vivement la tête, décidés à soutenir leur frère de cœur.

''Arthur arrête avec ta paranoïa, ce n'est pas parce que c'est Anglais que nous refusons de le commercialiser - _au contraire je trouve cela vraiment admirable que tu t'essaies à sortir des sentiers battus_ \- mais il contient cinq pourcents de matières grasses qui ne sont pas du cacao ! Comment tu peux appeler ça du chocolat ?'' tenta Emma avec diplomatie, ce qui malheureusement ne suffit pas à calmer la nation insulaire.

'' _C'est une blague_ ?''

''Arthur, Arthur, calme-toi. Il faut juste que tu comprennes que ça ne respecte pas la législation de l'Union Européenne. Mais peut-être qu'en changeant le nom…''

''Quoi, pour cinq putains de pourcents ?''

''Peut-être que 'chocolat au lait des ménages' ferait l'affaire…'' fit Emma, pensive.

''Non, c'est trop rébarbatif,'' intervint Francis. ''Il faut se mettre dans la peau du consommateur, et imaginer son horreur en voyant un produit Britannique… Il faut définitivement quelque chose qui pourra prévenir toute crise de panique... Peut-être 'chocolat de substitution' ?''

''J'arrive pas à y croire… tout ça pour cinq putains de pourcents !'' hurlait Arthur en se tirant les cheveux.

Emma jeta au Français un regard anxieux. ''Tu crois ?''

''Personnellement du 'chocolat de substitution' ça ne me donne pas du tout envie !'' ajouta Antonio, lui aussi en pleine réflexion.

''J'ai une idée !'' s'exclama soudain Feli. ''Pourquoi pas 'vegelate' ? Comme ça on a un mélange de 'vegetable' et de 'chocolate' !''

''Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… mais 'vegelate' ne paraît pas un peu… rébarbatif comme terme ?''

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la salle, on pouvait voir un Britannique essayant de passer sa colère sur de malheureuses victimes.

''Pour cinq pourcents !'' s'exclama-t-il en étranglant à moitié le pauvre Matthieu. ''Tu te rends compte Alfred ? Cinq malheureux pourcents !''

''Vegelate, vegelate… ça me fait penser à quelque chose de visqueux, pas vous ?''

''Prussia, neuf milles francs suisses sur England !''

''ÇA SUFFIT !'' hurla soudain Ludwig en se levant et en frappant violemment la table de ses poings, faisant sursauter son voisin Brésilien.

''Cessez vos gamineries sur le champ ! Nous sommes dans un meeting mondial pas dans un salon de coiffure, alors un peu de tenue bon sang ! England, tu lâches Canada immédiatement et tu retournes à ta place ! Gilbert, si je t'autorise à venir ici ce n'est pas pour faire le guignol, alors tu cesses tes paris ridicules, quant à vous quatre…'' fit-il en pointant un doigt menaçant sur les concernés pétrifiés. ''Vous vous taisez et vous vous remettez tout de suite au travail ! Exécution !''

* * *

 **Année 2000, soit 27 ans plus tard… - Londres, Royaume-Uni**

''Arthur, Arthur, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'annoncer !''

''Quoi, tu as enfin fait tes bagages pour partir sur Mars ? Tu pourrais me donner Mona Lisa avant ?'' répliqua l'Anglais en feuilletant son précieux Daily Mail.

''Non j'ai beaucoup mieux ! Nous sommes enfin parvenus à trouver un accord concernant ton perfide chocolat Cadbury ! Il pourra être commercialisé, mais à condition qu'il porte une étiquette indiquant: "contient des matières grasses végétales en plus du beurre de cacao." ! Ce n'est pas génial ?''

Le sourire de Francis s'effaça quand il vit l'aura verte qui se dégageait de l'autre homme, et d'expérience il savait que ça ne présageait généralement rien de bon.

''Ok, ça n'a pas l'air.''

* * *

Ceci est en partie inspiré de l'article de _the independant_ ''France and England, 1000 years of cross channel rivalry''

Si vous vous débrouillez en anglais je vous conseille vraiment de le lire, c'est hilarant xD


	4. Rugby à XV

**Octobre 1872 – un endroit pluvieux quelque part en France**

 **Opération Entente cordiale, ou 'j'essaie de montrer que je suis le plus fort à mon voisin'**

Les lèvres étirées en un sourire aguicheur, le maillot imbibé par la pluie lui collant à la peau, laissant apercevoir une musculature fine mais robuste, de multiples gouttelettes d'eau s'échappant comme au ralenti de ses cheveux en bataille qu'il ébouriffait en un geste lascif.

Dans n'importe quel autre contexte Francis aurait pris le temps d'apprécier cette image plus que charmeuse, mais pas cette fois-ci.

Pas alors qu'il venait de s'écraser une nouvelle fois sur le sol humide et boueux, provoquant (une fois de plus) l'hilarité de son voisin d'outre-Manche.

Pas alors que ce petit salopiaud avait choisi ( _comme par hasard_ ) de l'initier à ce sport un jour de pluie, et que par les lois de la physique il en résultait que le terrain n'était qu'une énorme éponge imbibée d'eau, glissante, un vrai coup à se tordre la cheville. Surtout qu'en France, ce n'est pas comme si les jours de beau temps étaient rares. Mais comptez sur Arthur pour faire de votre première fois la plus traumatisante des expériences.

''Besoin d'aide ?'' fit une voix connue et railleuse quelque part au-dessus de lui.

Le Français serra les dents et écarta la main tendue d'un coup sec, sa fierté le poussant à se relever tout seul sous le regard amusé de l'Anglais.

Leurs coéquipiers avaient préféré rester en retrait, assez effrayés par ces deux joueurs qui semblaient vouloir rejouer la guerre de Cent Ans.

''Allons Francis,'' poursuivit Arthur. ''Tu ne vas pas te mettre à bouder, pour une fois que nous nous amusons si bien tous ensemble !''

 _'Tu parles… tu es le seul à t'amuser sur ce maudit terrain'_ pensa hargneusement le Français, mais il se retint de le dire à voix haute par crainte de provoquer un incident diplomatique.

''Rien ne renforce plus l'amitié qu'un ennemi commun'' écrira l'écrivain irlandais Frank Frankfort Moore quelques années plus tard. Cette citation n'aurait pourtant été on ne peut plus vraie avec le contexte géopolitique actuel, alors que la puissance allemande étalait son ombre grandissante sur l'Europe, menaçant son équilibre et (Francis frissonna) l'intégrité du territoire français.

Ceci avait néanmoins permis au Royaume-Uni et à la France de consolider leurs liens, bien qu'ils se trouvaient en situation de paix depuis quelques décennies déjà, fait rare mais non moins apprécié.

Leurs gouvernements respectifs les avaient poussés à se rapprocher, ce qui avait amené (entre autre) à l'apprentissage du français comme seconde langue au Royaume-Uni et de l'anglais comme seconde langue en France. Dans cette optique on s'était également mis à s'intéresser à la culture du voisin, ce qui se traduisait notamment par l'arrivée de la gastronomie et des vins français au Royaume-Uni et par l'invasion des sports britanniques tels que le football et… et _ça_.

 _Ça_ , dont les règles consistaient à se jeter dessus comme des fous-furieux sous la pluie et à traverser le terrain en galopant le plus vite possible avec un ballon sous le bras.

On peut affirmer sans se tromper que Francis regrettait presque le bon vieux temps où il écoutait Louis XIV donner des récitals de guitare à Versailles.

Mais non, les enjeux politiques actuels faisaient qu'il se retrouvait là, transi de froid, sous la pluie, couvert de boue, à courir et à se faire courser pour un stupide ballon. Parce que visiblement c'était _ça_ que les Britanniques considéraient comme étant du divertissement.

Mais où allait le monde, je vous le demande ?

Le match avait malheureusement repris suite aux dix minutes de récupération, avec son lot de contacts, de glissades, d'essais marqués, et un score penchant tristement en faveur des Anglais. Et alors que Francis se relevait pour la énième fois, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Arthur détalant comme un lapin, le ballon sous le bras. Dans un élan de lucidité le Français se jeta sur son homologue Britannique et le plaqua au sol, veillant bien à mettre tout son poids dans la manœuvre. Il eut un sombre sourire de satisfaction en entendant le grognement mécontent de son adversaire, et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

''Je crois bien que je vais aimer ce sport finalement.''

Francis obtint un cri outré pour seule réponse, et sur un éclat de rire il s'enfuit à son tour avec le ballon, marquant un nouvel essai pour son camp.

Le match s'acheva une demi-heure plus tard sur la victoire Anglaise, ce qui suffit à remettre Arthur de bonne humeur. Francis ravala sa déception et conserva néanmoins un esprit fair-play, félicitant les joueurs adverses et ses propres coéquipiers. Parce que même si c'était à ses dépends, un Arthur avec un sourire joyeux aux lèvres était une vue dont le Français ne se lasserait jamais.

Alors que les joueurs échangeaient commentaires et banalités et que son compagnon l'enjoignait à se dépêcher car il commençait à prendre froid (pour rester poli), Francis jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le terrain témoin de leur ultime affrontement.

''Profites-en, Arthur, profites-en,'' murmura-t-il. ''Rira bien qui rira le dernier.''

Et c'est ainsi que naquit le Crunch, nom donné aux confrontations opposant les deux meilleures équipes de l'hémisphère nord et considérées à juste titre comme le moment le plus palpitant et le plus exalté du tournoi des Six-Nations regroupant l'Écosse, le pays de Galles, l'Angleterre, l'Irlande, la France et l'Italie.

* * *

 **Note de fin :**

 **Le terme 'crunch' est apparu pour la première fois en 1906 et est une expression anglaise qui signifie ''moment crucial", un moment attendu comme le messie pour le XV de la Rose, leur heure de gloire. (cf un article de Télé-Loisirs)**


	5. Apprendre le language de l'autre

Qu'y avait-t-il de plus agréable que de prendre une collation bien méritée avec son meilleur ami dans un café animé au chaud, après une longue journée de dur labeur, tout en regardant les passants se faire asperger par une pluie battante ? Rien, pensa un certain Français non sans une bonne dose de satisfaction sadique alors qu'il reprenait une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

''Et je lui ai dit 'mais c'est le superbe Prussia', et là Roddie-''

Francis eut un léger sursaut en sentant son portable vibrer dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il s'excusa auprès de son compagnon et le sortit d'un geste fluide pour avoir été pratiqué un millier de fois. Il déverrouilla rapidement l'écran pour tomber sur un message des plus succincts et cryptiques, à l'opposé d'une quelconque urgence nationale à laquelle il s'était mentalement préparé.

 **il pleut.**

Le Français soupira et revint dans la conversation avec Gilbert – pour la défense du Britannique il était malade, et son éloquence avait connu des jours bien meilleurs. Il ne fallut cependant qu'une poignée de secondes pour que l'appareil ne se remette à vibrer.

''Pourquoi t'actives pas tout simplement le mode silencieux ?''

''Je ne peux pas, imagine qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose d'important ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer le savon que je me prendrais à l'Élysée si par malheur je ratais quoi que ce soit.''

''C'est ça, tu refuses juste d'admettre que tu as une obsession malsaine avec tout ce qui vibre, hein ? Enfin bref, laisse-moi te raconter la suite...''

 **le seul avantage de ton stupide pays c'est censé être la météo et même ça c'est merdique**

''Et là je lui dis 'bien sûr et Mozart, quand il pète, ça fait un accord de Si mineur'. Si tu avais pu voir sa tête-''

 **mais après tout, qu'y a-t-il d'étonnant ? Les grenouilles ont besoin de pluie pour vivre, tu as même composé une chanson là-dessus  
**

''-et Lizzie est arrivée pile à ce moment-là ! Roddie était encore plus rouge que les tomates d'Antonio, t'imagines ? En plus il n'arrivait même plus à remettre son froc en place-''

 **aux dernières nouvelles je te déteste idiot de Frenchie**

''Hé, tu m'écoutes ?''

''Oui Gilbert, excuse-moi.''

 **toi et tes stupides croissants qui ne sont même pas français… tu n'as toujours été qu'un sale voleur de toute façon**

Cette fois-ci Francis sourit et il se fit la note mentale de passer à la boulangerie sur le chemin du retour. Il porta de nouveau son attention sur Gilbert qui le fixait désormais avec un air suspicieux, les sourcils froncés.

''Pourquoi tu souris comme un imbécile ? Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus intéressant que l'un de mes ragots ?''

''Rien d'important. Continue, je t'en prie.''

''Très bien. À ce moment là je leur lance 'et pourquoi on ne se ferait pas un plan à trois histoire de tuer le temps ?', donc rien d'inhabituel en somme, sauf que le Roddie a commencé à hyperventiler tandis que la Lizzie nous sortait des trucs du genre 'je préférerais juste regarder si ça ne vous dérange pas' et-''

Il fut interrompu de nouveau quand le portable de son ami se mit à vibrer sur leur table où il l'avait laissé. Francis leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

''Je suis vraiment désolé, il semblerait qu'Arthur se languit de ma présence.''

''Et je suppose que si tu n'accours pas immédiatement auprès de sa gracieuse Majesté pour te jeter à ses pieds et implorer son auguste pardon tu te feras engueuler ?''

Gilbert ne reçut en guise de réponse qu'un sourire contrit, et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en secouant la tête. ''Tsss, tu es bien trop gentil avec lui. Il ne te mérite pas.''

''Je sais. Mais que veux-tu ? L'amour nous rend tous cons, et s'il y a bien une chose au monde d'immuable c'est celle-là. Je trouve cela plutôt rassurant d'ailleurs. Enfin bref. Passe le bonjour à Ellie et Roderich de ma part !''

''J'y manquerai pas.''

Après avoir réglé leurs consommations les deux hommes se séparèrent, tentant tant bien que mal de se protéger de l'averse. Heureusement pour Francis son appartement ne se trouvait qu'à dix minutes de là, quinze s'il comptait son petit détour par la boulangerie, augmentant par là ses chances de se retrouver transi de froid sous des vêtements humides qui lui colleraient à la peau. Gilbert avait raison, il était bien trop attentionné et indulgent.

Il fallait noter que ce n'était pas toujours facile d'avoir une relation avec une vraie tête de mule comme l'était l'Anglais. Mais après des siècles et des siècles passés à se côtoyer il avait peu à peu réussi à percer les mystères du langage arthurien, bien que cela ait été tellement fastidieux que déchiffrer la pierre de Rosette lui semblait avoir été un jeu d'enfant en comparaison. Mais rien n'était à la hauteur de ses talents de linguiste, et Francis avait finalement compris que la fierté mal placée du Britannique le rendait tout simplement incapable de demander directement quelque chose. De plus pour quelque obscure raison Arthur avait pris la curieuse habitude de dire tout l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait réellement quand le sujet le rendait mal à l'aise. Francis en avait donc conclu que c'était sa situation insulaire qui avait dû lui embrouiller l'esprit au fil des siècles. Après tout Kiku ne s'en sortait guère mieux.

Un 'Atchaaa !' sonore vint accueillir le Français quand il entra finalement dans l'appartement, essoufflé et dégoulinant et frigorifié. Il essuya rapidement ses chaussures sur le perron tout en lançant un regard mauvais au parapluie innocemment rangé dans le vestibule, qui avait l'air de lui dire d'un ton narquois : ''Eh oui, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais finalement développer un cerveau après plusieurs siècles d'existence.'' Il se trouva idiot sur le moment, mais comme il n'y avait là rien de nouveau il laissa passer et se dirigea vers le salon.

L'Anglais valétudinaire était blotti dans un coin du canapé, emmitouflé dans une montagne de couvertures, un mug fumant entre les mains, devant un télé-crochet débile dont Francis n'avait jamais pris la peine de retenir le nom.

''C'est de ta faute si je suis malade,'' brailla la voix accusatrice et enrouée de son… de son quoi d'ailleurs ?

''Si nous tombons malades c'est à cause de notre situation économique ou géopolitique, tu le sais très bien,'' répondit-il avec lassitude. ''Ça n'a strictement aucun rapport avec la météo.''

''Tu apprendras que la météo a un impact très important sur le subconscient et sur le moral, quelques rayons de soleil et j'aurais été sur pieds en moins de deux. Mais non, il pleut comme vache qui pisse et en plus de ça tes programmes télévisés sont déplorables. Tu fais vraiment toujours tout pour me contrarier de toute façon.''

Notant l'absence de réponse de Francis Arthur se redressa, inquiet, et il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes aiguisés le fait d'avoir pu rattraper de justesse le projectile lancé dans sa direction. Projectile contenant quelque chose d'agréablement chaud et d'incroyablement appétissant.

''Mais tu es complètement cing-''

''Si tu me cherches je serai dans mon bureau, je n'ai absolument pas envie d'une énième engueulade avec toi.'' lui lança le Français en s'éloignant.

''Francis, attends !''

Le concerné se retourna légèrement, pour voir qu'Arthur s'était redressé sur le canapé et lui lançait désormais un regard implorant.

''Tu peux… enfin je veux dire, tu-''

''Oui ?''

''Arrête de faire l'imbécile, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !''

''Tu veux que je reste avec toi, peut-être ?''

Arthur détourna la tête. Il ne manquerait plus que l'autre le voit rougir, déjà qu'il avait son petit sourire suffisant parfaitement irritant, merci bien, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

''Réfléchis un peu, comment veux-tu que je mange tout ça tout seul ? Tu veux que je gâche de _ta_ _nourriture_ en jetant le reste à la poubelle ? Et puis c'est juste parce que je veux te refiler mes microbes, hein ? Que l'on soit bien d'accord.''

''Je sais mon coeur, je sais.'' murmura le Français, se retenant bien de rappeler encore une fois qu'une nation ne pouvait pas être malade à cause de microbes et encore moins les refiler à une autre, ce que le Britannique savait parfaitement.

* * *

 **Ceci a été en partie inspiré d'un post sur ask-aph-fruk (blog que je vous conseille fortement si vous ne le connaissez pas déjà).**

 **Pour vous laver de toute cette mièvrerie veuillez noter que les douches sont à gauche au fond du couloir, nous vous remercions pour votre coopération.**


End file.
